Etharah Love
by fibfabfob12
Summary: Sarah and Ethan get together in secret and are waiting for the right time to tell their friends and family. What happens when Ethans Parentsgo away for a month and sarah stays over with Ethan and Jane. What happens if Sarah and Ethan go abit to far. and sarah gets pregnant, Read on to find out more... Not good at Summaries
1. We need to be more careful next time!

_Ding Dong…_

I rang the doorbell at the Morgan's front door, alerting the family that their 'loving', vampire, babysitter was ready to serve her night with the two 'angel' (demon) children.

"Hello, Sarah." Mrs. Morgan greeted Me, standing at the front door. "Come on in, Ethan is upstairs-"

"With Benny." I finished for her.

"Actually no, he is upstairs by himself, I don't know if Benny will come over later or not, but Ethan is upstairs by himself trying to fix something on his profile page thingy, and Jane is, well, I don't know what Jane is doing…"

"Okay." I smiled. "Have fun tonight."

Mr. and Mrs. Morgan walked out, leaving me to sit for the night.

I have been waiting the whole week for this night. Hanging with the over excited 9 year old? Not very fun... Seeing my 'best friend' from school, working his geek thang? Yes, very, very fun...

And to make it even better, Benny wasn't there so he couldn't bother me while I was concentrating on Ethan.

Jane ran into the front hallway, where I was still standing.

"Hi Jane." I greeted her. "What do you wanna do tonight?"

"I don't know. I got a new movie, if you want to watch it?" Jane suggested.

"Uh, sure!" I put on a fake smiled.

What I really wanted to do was to go upstairs and hang out with my geek.

Jane and I walked into the family room, Jane started setting up the movie stuff, when I asked, "Should I see if Ethan wants to join us, since he is by himself?"

"Nah, Benny is bound to come over sometime tonight." Jane replied, not even looking up from the VCR.

"I still think that we should ask, just incase, he wants to, so I think I will just head upstairs?" I asked nervously.

"Sure." Jane pressed play on the movie.

I walked upstairs to Ethan's room, it was cracked open.

"Knock, knock." Ibarely said.

I walked right in without Ethan saying anything.

Ethan turned around, so I could see him he didn't have a shirt on.

"Oh, I'm sorry Eth." I covered my eyes, He had me blushing.

"Oh, it's okay Sarah, I'll put a shirt on." Ethan said.

. "you're blushing… What at?"

"Nothing." I quickly replied.

"Oh, so what's up?" Ethan sat on his bed.

"Jane and I were going to watch a movie, do you want to join us?"

"Uh, sure. Which movie?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know."

We both walked downstairs to see Jane asleep on the couch. There was a fairy movie playing on the tv, so we walked back upstairs.

"Wow. I don't want to see that movie again." Ethan said, breaking the silence.

"You've seen it before?" I giggled.

"Hey, I was forced." Ethan put his hands up.

"By Benny?" I asked, with the eyebrows up.

"No… uh yes…" Ethan looked down.

"What was he going to do if you didn't watch it?" I asked grinning a little bit.

we were now back in Ethan's room by then.

"Benny knows everything…"

"And?"

"He can tell secrets…"

"I swear you two are worse than girls…" I laughed, looking around his room.

"So what are you doing?" I asked.

"I was fixing stuff on my computer…"

"Oh, do you want to go back to that?"

"No, I already have it done."

"Kay, um, so now what do you want to do?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know…"

"Wanna work your geek thang?" I said, then realized what came out of mymouth, and clapped my hands over it.

"What?" Ethan asked, smirking.

"Nothing, I said nothing…"

"Aww, does wittle Sawah have a crush on the geek?"

"Never call me that." Ifrowned.

"Do you, Sarah?"

"Maybe…" Ilooked away.

"Maybe?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, I don't know, I said maybe cause yes I kinda do, but Erica can't know so I can't start anything."

"Oh, well what if we be a secret?"

"It will eventually get out."

"But I will cover, we could start a secret relationship…"

"Um sure, as long as no one knows, not even your parents."

"Agreed, so Sarah, will you be my secret girlfriend?"

"I would love too." I smiled. On the inside I was estatic I was so happy he asked me that.

"One more good thing about it being a secret, as long as you are okay with it, is I can do this."

Ethan pushed me onto the bed so I was lying down and pinned my hands over my head.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Go." I told him smiling up at him.

Ethan smirked and kissed me, in a couple minutes Ethan his toungue in my mouth, and both of our shirts were off.

we broke off for a second, "Jeez, Ethan, you move fast." I gasped for air.

"Yup." He was smirking.

"So have you done this before?" I asked.

"Heck no…"

"Oh…"

Then, we heard the front door open. Someone was coming upstairs.

Ethan quickly got off me and put his shirt on, handing me mine. I put it on and started to fix my hair, when the door opened. It was Ethan's dad.

"Ethan, do you know where Sarah-" Then he saw me. "is…"

"Yup, she is right here. She was helping me fix something on my computer…" Ethan nervously grinned.

"But your computer is off…"

"Yeah, she accidently turned it off."

I smacked him in the arm.

"Oh, okay…" Ethan's dad replied, handing me the money for babysitting. "Thanks again Sarah, for babysitting tonight."

"I should be heading out, bye Ethan." I walked out of the room, and outside.

A few minutes later, I texted Ethan.

_To: Ethan_

_From: Babe_

_We have to be more careful next time! We're gonna get caught!_

_Anyways, thanks, and goodnight!_

_XX Sarah_


	2. We're gonna get caught!

The next morning ...

_To: Ethan_

_From: Babe_

_Morning! Wanna meet up and walk to school at 7:05?_

_-Sarah 3_

In about 5 minutes I felt my phone vibrate it was indicating a message from Ethan

_To: Babe_

_From: Ethan_

_Morning Sunshine! Of course, where? How about a block over from my house? Meet you there?_

_-Ethan ;)_

I saw Ethan walking this way, when he saw me he smiled brightly and then he noticed my appearance and his jaw dropped.

My hair was curled to perfection cascading down my back and shoulders, I had a little eyeshadow and blush on, but nothing to much, I was wearing a maroonish colored tank top under a white and black striped sweatshirt with a black and white floral shirt with black and white lace up heels.

"Hey Sarah."He smiled at me I thought I was going to melt.

"Hi." I looked around for a second before pulling him behind a shed.

I grabbed him by the shoulders, smacking my lips on his, working quickly to get a good morning kiss before school. Even though wewould be late, it would be totally worth it. Ethan caught on to what I was doing and shoved his tounge down my throat, making me gag a little bit.

We continued for a little while longer before we heard a door open near to us. We were in Mr. Smith's yard, it was his son Nick who might have seen seen us.

"Who's out there?" he asked, he sounded funny, he was most likely sick… again…

He walked down the patio and into the grass, heading towards the shed. But when he looked behind it, nothing was there.

Ethan and I had fled right to school, making sure that we weren't seen, but as you know, we keep pulling that out in public, we are going to get caught…


	3. The News

We finally got to school and went straight to our lockers to get our science books for the first lesson of the day. I was glad that I had it with Ethan but right now all I wanted was to be cuddled up into Ethan laid in bed. We went into science and we split he went to his dorkier friend Benny and I went to sit with Erica.

"Hey, Sarah." She said with a bored look n her face

"Hey Erica why'd you look so bored?" I asked her opening my book.

"Science bores me and I was wondering why you didn't answer my calls from last night." She looked me right in the eye knowing that when she does that she can tell when I'm lying.

"I was over babysitting Jane," I told her and that wasn't a lie, I really was babysitting Jane I just hoped she didn't ask me what happened at their house."

"What did you get up to last night not to make you answer my calls?" She asked

"I was…" I was interrupted by the teacher "Sarah Erica want to share something with the class?" I felt everyone's eyes on us "No sir." We answered simultaneously.

It was now lunch and I was sat with Ethan Benny Rory and Erica. I was happy to be back and sat my Ethan, when we weren't a couple I used to sit on his lap and he'd put his arm around me, so It doesn't even look suspicious when I do it now and I know I won't get questioned about it. I moved and sat on his lap he put his arms around me I could feel his hot breathe on my neck.

It was the last class for the day and I had it alone with Benny. Ethan and Erica had Gy when me and Benny had maths. I sat next to benny A note was slid to me I opened it up and saw bennys messy handwriting.

**Sarah,**

**What's with you and Ethan you looked nervous and lunch when you sat on his lpa but you normally do that anyway so why were you nervous?**

I didn't know what to write back to him, I was lost for words on how to make up an excuse on why we looked so nervous. I reality we knew that if we got to close we wouldn't be able to stop ourselves from kissing soom I came up witht te excuse.

**It's nothing benny we just heard rumors spreading about the tw of us dating but it felt weird not being on his ap for the first part of lunch I had to sit there so I did I just didn't now what people would spread if they saw that.**

I lookd up and saw him nod at my answer. I looked up to see that there was five minutes left of class already. I collected my things and met Ethan by my locker.

"Hey Sarah,"

"Hey Ethan ready to go?" He looked at me confused

"Huh I thought you were going with Erica to the mall?" He asked

"I had to bail I got a message saying that they need the pair of us at your house so they could tell us something," He nodded and we both left the school and walked back to his house at a slow pace enjoying each others company.

When we got to his house his Mum and dad and Jane were sat in the living room in silence waiting for us t accompany them. "What's this about?" He asked as he sat down on the chair and I sat next to him.

"We need to speak to you but this will take alot of responsibility if it does happen." His dad said we looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay," His mum started " Me and Dad are going to visit your cousins and we know how much you dislike them so I thought because you're getting older you could stay here for the month we're away. Sarah can stay here too if she likes but you still have to look after Jane." we both smiled and on the inside jumping with happiness. We bother nodded.

"We promise to take responsibility," The two of us said in unison. "When are you leaving?" I asked a couple seconds after.

"We're leaving in a few minutes." His mum told us and we nodded once again.


	4. JANE!

**Hey guys thank you for the comments, R&R.**

**This one is a little short but read... **

**Hope you enjoy**

I was smiling on the inside, happy I get to spend more time with the love of my life Ethan.

" What do you want todo for this month then?" Ethan whispered in my ear, it sent chills down my spine the way he spoke.

"Dunno, the things I want to do isn't appropriate when we have a 9 year old girl in the house." I told him quietly looking up at him smiling slightly.

"Mmm... and what would that be babe?" He mummered in my ear, I could picture him smirking up above me.

"If you're lucky enough to get you sister out the house for a night then I will show you," I said turning in his arms and looking into his blue eyes, they're wide, it's those kind of eyes that make you fall in love with a person. I haven't admitted this to him yet but I know I love, there is a reason I haven't I'm afraid he'll tell me he doesn't love me back. I'm scared of the rejection.

"Mmmm... I may take you up on that offer." He muttered into me ears as his mum struggled down the stairs with a suitcase followed shortly by his dad. We pulled away quickly to avoid being caught. "We're leaving now and we're counting on you two to look after Jane," His dad told us for the last time, as they walked out the door.

I walked into the kitchen without saying a word to Ethan, I think he gave me a few minutes before finding me in the kitchen bent over into the dishwasher getting a a glass. He snuck behind me and grabbed me by the waist making me squeal in shock.

He chuckled as she hit me in the chest. She got her drink and walked into the living room. Ethan sat down I sat on his lap and we kissed passionately forgetting abbout the others around us the world didn't matter it was just the two of us.

Jane walked into the room and caught us kissing "Uh guys why are you kissing? You're best friends I don't think they kiss." She said sitting down.

"JANE!" The two of us yelled simutaneously.

"Explain." She demanded. I looked at ethan and knew we had to make some confessions to his 9 year old sister...

I looked at Ethan, he looked down at me. "Jane if we tell you the truth promise me you won't tell anyone especially Erica and Benny." Jane nodded. I sighed.

"Me and Ethan are dating." She squealed and started jumping up and down.


End file.
